Sick of You: Winter Queen Style
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Donia has the song 'Sick of You' stuck in her head and sings it to try and get it out before Aislinn and Keenan come over. Unfortunately, she doesn't notice that the Summer King and Queen are watching as she sings. Songfic.


**Normally, I hate songfics. I have stated that many times. I wrote a songfic once before and rationalized it by saying that it was an original song. But this song was stuck in my head and every time I heard it, I thought of Wicked Lovely. I love that series, but I haven't written a fanfic for it yet. So...my first Wicked Lovely fanfic! This is pre-Fragile Eternity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked Lovely or the song Sick of You. Wicked Lovely is by Melissa Marr and Sick of You is by Selena Gomez.**

Donia was mortified. She, the Winter Queen, had a song stuck in her head. A _mortal _song. And Keenan and Aislinn were coming over soon to talk politics. She couldn't talk politics with this song in her head!

_Really, it's all their fault, _she thought to herself. _If they hadn't kept me waiting, I wouldn't have been so bored that I listened to that radio._Apparently, almost every radio station was playing a song called Sick of You by some singer named Selena Gomez. So Donia had listened to it multiple times. And now it was stuck in her head, leading to her rather embarrassing dilemma.

_How do I get this song out of my head? _the Winter Queen wondered. She was struck by an idea that would embarrass her to death if she were found, but might help. She sat on her chair and quietly began to sing the song.

_You know fairytales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you.  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time._

To her surprise, Donia enjoyed singing the tune. It reminded her of her relationship with Keenan. She stood and continued to sing.

_And I'm cool with laying low  
Saturday night, and I'm staying home.  
Feeling good for the first time  
Been a while since the last time._

After assuring herself that no one was nearby, Donia began to get more into the singing. She swayed and even went so far as to make a replica of a microphone out of ice to sing into.

_I'll wave good-bye when you say hello  
Oh-oh oh._

Oh, how Donia wished she could just avoid Keenan. But it wasn't possible when they were both faery monarchs.

_I'm sick of the sleepless never-ending nights  
I just don't care who is wrong or right!  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size._

_S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies.  
S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all the girls at your side._

Now that really reminded her of Keenan. As the Winter Girl, she had to watch Keenan flirt with all the new girls. Now he had his queen, who he was constantly trying to woo. It hurt a girl. She was, to use the phrase from the song, "sick of it."

_What you don't know  
Is how great it feels  
To let you go._

Unfortunately, Don wasn't quite there yet. But she was on her way. She would find some way to break up with Keenan. He had his queen, and she had a court to run.

_I quit your game, it's so see-through  
You know I'm way too good for you.  
Moving on to the next time  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine._

_When it's time to reminisce  
You're gonna realize you miss this.  
You're in my mind for the last time  
And at the most you were a past-time._

Donia was dancing as she sang by now, almost acting out the words in the style that she had seen mortals dancing now.

Unknown to her, Keenan and Aislinn had just arrived. Evan was leading them to the room she now occupied. The Summer King quietly opened the door and was given a perfect view of Donia's dancing. Behind him, his queen stared, shocked, into the room.

_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello  
Oh-oh oh._

_I'm sick of the sleepless never-ending nights  
I just don't care who is wrong or right!  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size._

That line was true: if Keenan hurt her, she would be all to happy to get back at him with her ice. She might even enjoy it. Donia mimed attacking her opposing king with ice.

Keenan was smirking as he watched the Winter Queen dance. Aislinn was still shocked, but slowly finding the same amusement in it, that her king did. A slow smile spread over her face. It seemed Donia had a new way to relax.

_S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies.  
S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of feeling bad by your side._

_What you don't know  
Is how great it feels  
To let you go._

Donia _was_ sick of Keenan making her feel terrible. Whenever she was near him and they were discussing their courts, he made her feel so incompetent since she was only starting to rule while he had years of experience.

Keenan was holding back laughter as he watched, while Ash was grinning ear-to-ear. Unlike the Summer King, she recognized the song and was making a lot of the same connections Donia was making. She understood why the queen liked the song; she did too.

_Oh! I'm happier alone  
Take down your pictures  
And I'll throw your memories out the door.  
I'm sick of you, so sick of you, sick of all of your little lies…_

Donia wished she could say she was happier alone, but she wasn't. She needed Keenan like she needed air to breathe. She didn't think she'd ever hit a point where she could get him out of her life. He was part of her, stuck there now and probably never leaving.

_I'm sick of the sleepless never-ending nights  
I just don't care who is wrong or right!  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size._

_S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies.  
S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
So I'm getting on with my life._

_What you don't know  
Is how great it feels  
To let you go._

Donia was smiling as she ended the song until she heard slow, sarcastic clapping behind her. She turned slowly to see Keenan and Aislinn waiting at the door, both smiling. Her cheeks flamed as she melted the ice microphone and backed over to a couch. "If you will both sit down, we can conduct our business," she said in her most sophisticated voice, the one she saved for court business.

Keenan went over to the loveseat to sit with Ash. As he passed Donia, he whispered in her ear, "I didn't know you could sing." He smirked as he sat down.

Aislinn gave Donia a smile. "Your voice is beautiful," she complimented as she sat next to the Summer King. Donia's cheeks were bright red.

"W-Well, to business. About the splitting of the seasons…"

* * *

After the meeting with Donia, Keenan and Aislinn went to the car to go back to the loft. Keenan automatically slid into the driver's seat while Ash went around and sat in the passenger's seat. There was silence for the first few moments.

"_I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending_- ARGH!" Aislinn burst out laughing as she watched Keenan struggle to get the song out of his head.

_Thanks, Don_, she thought. _Some entertainment for the ride home._

**I liked the ending. I don't know what you people think. Please review!**


End file.
